Kiss Me in the Morning
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: These are Kuroko's favorite mornings. Post-canon university one-shot. GOM OT6


**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO TETSUYA, AOMINE DAIKI, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME**

* * *

**Kiss Me in the Morning**

When Kuroko woke up to the sound of rain pounding against the window and a familiar warm surrounding him. Kuroko struggled to turn for a minute, lying right in the crack where two of the beds they had pushed together at the start of term met caused him to constantly sink farther rather then actually moving, before he flipped himself to face the body in bed with him.

It was unsurprising to him to find it was Aomine. The larger boy was still asleep, his arms locked around Kuroko's waist and a line of hickeys on his neck and chest.

It brought a smile to Kuroko's fingers as he let his fingers trail over the marks, easily able to tell who each mark belonged too.

"Oi." Aomine's voice was soft, still groggy with sleep. "I'm trying to sleep. What are you doing, Tetsu?"

"Ah so Aomine-kun was awake then?" Kuroko murmured.

"No, I was asleep until you started doing that," he replied. He tapped Kuroko's hand with one hand before his body shook with a yawn. "And I told you to call me Daiki."

"Aomine-kun just sounds better to me."

With the grip around his waist broken, Kuroko rolled away from Aomine and crawled out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower. I've got a class this morning," Kuroko said.

Aomine clicked his tongue as he grabbed one of the pillows. "Be like that then. I think Shintarō is in there though."

"I'll just join him." Kuroko ducked down, pressing a kiss against Aomine's cheek. "Goodbye Aomine-kun."

A pillow hit the wall as Kuroko slipped into the bathroom.

He took a moment to adjust to the sudden change of heat, the steam swirling around him.

"What?" Midorima's voice called from the shower.

"I need to shower for class Midorima-kun," Kuroko answered as he stripped off his sleeping shirt. "Is it okay if I shower with you?"

"I refuse to be late to class Tetsuya."

Kuroko let out a soft laugh as he shimmed out of his boxers, "I promise not to make you late. I really do just want to shower before my class Midorima-kun."

"I really don't believe you. You've been spending too much time with Kise."

"No more then you have," Kuroko shot back as he stepped into the shower. He wrapped his arms around Midorima as the hot water hit his shoulders. "Besides I like spending time with Kise-kun, don't you? It's why we're dating him."

Midorima gasped as Kuroko's hands slipped down his chest. "I thought I told you I didn't want to be late."

(–)

Half an hour later Kuroko walked into the center room of their dorm as Midorima rushed past him and out the door.

"Where is Midorimacchi rushing off to?" questioned Kise as he stepped out of one of the side rooms.

"He's running late for class," Kuroko drawled, a slight smile on his lips as the door shut. He glanced over at the door from which Kise had emerged. "I was right then, you didn't come to bed with us last night."

Kise rubbed the back of his neck, "No. Akashi made me sleep alone since I didn't do to well on my midterms last week."

Their dorm was set up with three rooms on either side of the large center room that had a table for studying and a kitchen. There were two bathrooms that came off the sides of the bedrooms farthest to the left. Typically, all six of them slept in same room where they had three mattresses pushed together to accommodate their bodies but they had kept singles in the other three rooms for times like this.

"Are you sleeping with us tonight?"

"Probably," Kise drawled. "I should get going too. I won't be able to do simulations this weekend if I'm late to Professor Smith's class again."

Kuroko gave him a small smile, "Have fun."

Kise ducked down, pressed a kiss to Kuroko's lips before ducking out of the apartment after Midorima, "I'll meet you for lunch!"

As Kise pushed out the door, Murasakibara and Akashi appeared in the doorway. Akashi glanced back before questioning, "Do you happen to know why I saw Shintarō and Ryōta both running out of here?"

"Class," Kuroko answered. He peered at the box Murasakibara had placed on the counter. "What's that?"

"I wanted donuts so Aka-chin and I went to get them while you guys were asleep," Murasakibara drawled as he popped open the box. He pulled out one of the treats, grinning a bit as his fingers stuck to the glaze before ripping a piece off and sticking it in his mouth.

"We were only gone half an hour but it seems Daiki is the only one who didn't wake up in that time," Akashi murmured. "Perhaps I should go wake him up?"

"Don't you dare!" came Aomine's voice from the bedroom. "It is my fucking day off class and I am going to sleep!"

There was a moment before Akashi and Kuroko dissolved into laughter. As happy tears gathered in his eyes, Kuroko made out the blurry form of Murasakibara's smile.

Mornings like this, Kuroko decided, when he saw all of them for at least a minute and smiles and kisses and laughter were exchanged were definitely his favorites.

* * *

**E/n: **I actually really like the way I did this. Poly ships are my favorite and I really hope I can write more of this ship in the future.

Inspirations are definitely the fanfiction Redemption by hipeople24 and Kiss Me in the Morning a song by Stereo Skyline.


End file.
